Event
Every week, Eredan Arena introduces at least 1 new Ex Card and 1 new preview card. These cards are available for all players and can be obtained through rewards from playing ranked or unranked matches. Click here for information about matches. This page will try to keep track of current preview and Ex cards in circulation. Ex Card: Lana Ex, Sphatik Ex in loot chests and Special Ex Packs Preview Card: None Weekly Ex Card To know more about Ex heroes, click here The new Ex card is introduced weekly from Friday 18.00 (GMT+7) to Monday 18.00 (GMT+7). During this time, one of the chest rewards will contain one copy of the new Ex card. You'll need 11 copies to get the Ex hero to lvl 3, thus making it available for use in competitive matches. If you are not very lucky with opening chests, booster packs are available during the release window that upgrades the hero straight to lv 3 with fee'z. The price of the booster pack is 399 fee'z and is decreased by 35 for each copy of the card that you have. For example, if you've already got 4 copies from the chest, then the price will be 399 - (35 x 4) = 259. Ex Booster pack is available more or less from the start of event until 2 hours after the Ex disappeared from chest. Please be aware that the time of the weekly new Ex may be changed (mostly late 1-4 hours). Mobile app users will not have to worry because there will be a notification of incoming new Ex. Weekly preview card Much like the weekly ex card. 1 new preview card is introduced the next day after the Ex card disappears from the chest with a longer time period than the Ex card. Preview cards are released individually for 4 days each over several weeks in a "Preview Cycle". The cycle may feature a theme that all cards within follow like a specific guild or race. During each card's Preview Week, 2 new packs are available in the shop. The 5,000 crystal pack allows you to get copies of the card one at a time up to the maximum 55,000 needed to complete the card at lv 3. The F'eez pack on the other hand allows you to obtain the card at max level already for one single purchase. At the end of the cycle, all cards released in its duration are brought back and only made available in a special booster pack. The pack may also feature 1-2 new cards added at the end of the cycle. All cards in this booster pack will be released into the guild unlock trees for normal acquisition after the pack goes away from the shop. The new Preview Cycle features alternate forms of already existing heroes. It currently contains the following cards: *Toran the Godless (Mercenaries) of [[Toran the Regent] (Kotobas)] *The Rabid Telendar (Zil Warriors) of [[The Liberated Telendar] (Zil Warriors)] *Iron Mask (Zil Warrior) of [[Azaram] (Nehantists)] *Prophet Kounok (Noz'Dingard Envoys) of [[Kounok] (Noz'Dingard Envoys)] *Admiral Al Kilicrew (Pirates) of [[Captain Al Killicrew] (Pirates)] Similar to Weekly Ex card, the timetable for new preview card may also change, depending on the developer (Feerik) Arena Rebalancing A new game patching method has been put in place starting on 10/5/2016. In favor of a more dynamic balance approach, specific categories of heroes are being dedicated per patch. It is mentioned that this can now go beyond guild restrictive changes. As usual for Balance Patches, all updated cards are made available in a special pack for a limited time. 11/2 - 11/6 Hom'Chai Rebalance: * Other event Besides the events above, there are other events, such as friday the 13th event, where all card packs are discounted by 13%, or the introduction of the new Ice Elves race in October 2014 (please confirm if wrong date!). Current Special Events: ''' - '''Eredan Arena's 3rd Anniversary: '''To celebrate the game's 3rd running year, Lana Ex is made available in loot chests for players to obtain. She won't always appear however which is why her window of availability will last for a month from '''10/17/2016 '''to '''11/16/2016. Further Information * For new players, 55,000 crystals for a Lvl 3 preview card is very expensive, but do not worry. As you progress through playing matches, leveling heroes, and entering leagues, 55,000 crystals will be a bit meh. * Not all preview heroes are worth the 55,000 crystals. At least, buy once (1 lvl 1 version) for 5,000 crystals and wait for it to be available in standard packs. ** An extra tip is to buy Previews for 55,000 crystals if they are from the F'eez guilds (Sap Hearts, Nehantists, Desert Nomads, Runic Legion, Mercenaries, Winter Tribes) since they are harder to come by through normal means without spending real money. * You can directly get the preview card from the Extra card pack the same day it is released, if you are very lucky. * The weekly ex hero's guild rotates every week. The rotation sequence most often follows this order with deviations every once in a while: Sap Hearts -> Kotobas -> Runic Legion -> Pirates -> Noz'Dingrad Envoys -> Nehantist -> Zil Warriors -> Desert Nomads -> (repeat) * You will notice that Avalonians, Winter Tribes, and Mercenaries are missing from the rotation sequence. ** Currently all Avalonian and Winter Tribe heroes are traditionally unlocked from trophies. *** Winter Tribe Ex heroes are traditionally released every winter season. ** Mercenary heroes, specifically the Ex, are meant for special event cards such as Jack from Halloween event or Cherub from Valentine day 2015. * Playing more games on weekends are the best non-F'eez way to obtain and max out the weekend Ex.